space_engine_comicfandomcom-20200213-history
Sven
Sven is one of the three stickmen, hailing from the Folder. Biography Sven was born February 2nd, -997860, in the Folder. It is unknown who his parents are, or if he even has them, as it is unknown if stickmen are able to reproduce or not. When the Folder collapsed 13 years later on December 28th, -997847, he fell into the black hole, sending him to the void. In the Void, Sven and the rest of the Folder People who had fallen into the black hole appeared somewhere on the Plains on the large chunk of Orates, near Delaro City, on December 28th, -997847. They appeared moments before Calinsia blasted off in her new cruiser, and they watched it fly off to Heaven at FTL. They then proceeded to her old boat house she left behind, and raided it for supplies and slept in it. They then wandered around and arrived at the Factory, before splitting up. Mugman 2, Sam, Papyrus, and Hollow Knight went over to the Dead Swamps to get water and food, while everyone else, including Sven, went to Delaro City to set up camp. At Delaro City they claimed their own rooms in an abandoned skyscraper, and slept. The next day, December 30th, -997847, Smugman, Steve, and Blockman headed out to find the others, while the rest of them stayed behind. When the Factory exploded, everyone in the building hurried to a bunker they discovered to hide. Mr Poop, Honk, Bubba, Pyra (presumably) did not make it. In the bunker, Sven was bullied by Octa and Icose and evetually became the de facto leader of the bunker when both of them killed each other. He wrote a journal entry in an old empty book he found on December 31st, -997847, stating the current state of things. "Journal Entry #1 - December 31st, -997847 Its day four of our time here in the Void, and day two of being in this old bunker. Two people have already died. Im not even sure if they are people. I head them talking about destroying the universe or some shit. Then they killed each other. It woke the whole bunker up. Im the de-facto leader now. God i wish Steve was here. Hes much easier at organizing and leading people. He just has this charm to him, and i hate it sometimes. The others are working on stuff, and im on break. Look and the Stickbois have been working on the farm. Its really overgrown. Like a mini jungle in a cavern of concrete. It should be enough to feed us. I mean, if it was able to feed the 100 or so people that this bunker was made for, then it should be enough for the 8 of us. But the plants there are all weird and alien. Not sure if they're even edible. Getting that generator working is our main priority. We've found out that it was powered geothermally. But our little chunk of dead crust definitely doesnt have enough heat for that. Theres some fuel stored in another room, and Arnold and Bumpy Boi are trying to convert it into a petroleum generator, but failing miserably at it. Arnold is just a kid and well Bumpy Boi is... Bumpy Boi. Plus hes pretty shaken over the death of Bubba and whoever. I am too. Its good, for me at least. Anger, stress, grief and all that make me more productive. I should go make sure those two dont hurt themselves. '' -Sven, Stickman"'' The Plan is executed the next day, and everyone enters the game. Sven entered Session B on the Land of Temples and Radon, with Bumpy as his client and Mugman 2 as his server. On LOTAR his house is built up, and eventually everyone decides to go god tier. He falls asleep, wakes up on Derse, and kills himself on his sacrificial slab, making his normal body back on LOTAR to god tier into the Mage of Rage. After everyone god-tiered, they went to Derse to fight the black queen to get the Ring of Life. Personality Stickman Sven is skeptical, untrusting, and serious. He has trouble befriending people, and likes bossing people around even if hes bad at it. Trivia The way he writes his name in the journal hints that his first name is actually Stickman and his surname Sven. This would mean every stickman has the same first name, being differentiated by their last name instead.